The Library - Germany x Fem! Lithuania
by xxhetaliaponygirlxx
Summary: Germany goes to the library and meets his crush, Lithuania. Germany x Fem!Lithuania Germany x Lithuania


(A/N: I know this is a weird pairing but my friend requested it, so don't hate, k?)

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon. Ludwig (aka Germany) sat on his couch, reading a book. He'd been reading it for almost a week now, and he was almost done. As he read, his mind wandered for just a second, and the face of a certain female nation appeared in his mind… Tori Laurinaitis (aka Lithuania). Ludwig quickly shook his head and went back to reading, only to find that he had finally reached the end of his book. Ludwig stood up. "I guess it's time to take this back to the library," he muttered. "It isn't like I have anything else to do today." It was only a short walk from Ludwig's house, so he got his jacket, put a pile of books in a backpack, and set out for the library. Once he got to the Library, Ludwig handed his pile of overdue books to the librarian and set off to find something new to read. He wandered through the nonfiction section, glancing at book titles. None of them seemed very interesting… Until one title caught his eye: "A History of Lithuania." The German smiled slightly, in spite of himself, and pulled the book off of the shelf it was on. On its cover was the familiar yellow, green and red flag that belonged to his friend Tori. Well… She was more of an acquaintance than a friend, as Ludwig wasn't very good at socializing. It would be nice, he thought, if she was more than a friend, though… Ludwig tucked the book under his arm and continued to explore the seemingly endless bookshelves. As he neared the end of the history section, he spotted a brown-haired girl In a green dress sitting at a table reading. She had her back to him, but he know instantly who she was… Lithuania. Ludwig choked on his breath and took a step back, blushing. "Should I go talk to her?" he wondered. "Or would that make me look like I was stalking her?" He ducked behind a bookshelf, hoping that she wouldn't turn around and see him. "She probably thinks I'm creepy enough already…" he muttered. "But then again, that one instruction manual did say that girls like confidence…" Finally, the German nation took a deep breath, walked over to the table where Tori sat, and cleared his throat. Tori jumped, dropping her book. "M-mr. Russia?" she squeaked, looking up at Ludwig with terrified green eyes. "0-oh, it's only you." Ludwig blushed slightly. He loved how quiet and shy her voice was. Essentially everything about her was adorable. "Hello, Lithuania," said Ludwig, a bit awkwardly. He bent down and picked up the book she had dropped. "You're reading about German history?" he asked, glancing at the title as he handed it to her. Tori nodded, blushing. "Would you like to sit down, Mr. Germany, sir?" she asked, trying to be polite. Ludwig sat down next to Tori and set his book on the table. "There isn't any need to call me 'sir,' Tori," he said. "Just Ludwig will do." Tori nodded again. "You remembered my name?" she whispered. "Why wouldn't I?" asked Ludwig. "No reason… It's just that most people don't care enough to remember my name." "Now you sound like Canada," said Ludwig, offering the Lithuanian girl a smile. Tori cringed. "Is that a bad thing?" she asked. "I'll try not to sound like Canada if you don't want me too…" "You don't… Why are you acting so nervous?" Ludwig demanded. Tori was shy, but she didn't usually act this afraid. It was suspicious. Suddenly, Tori burst into tears. She covered her face with her hands, turning away from Ludwig. Ludwig panicked, not knowing how to deal with this turn of events. Finally, he put one hand on the Lithuanian girl's shoulder and used the other to brush her hands away from her face. She looked up at him, her sparkling green eyes filled with tears.. "What's wrong?" he asked gently. Tori hiccupped, tears pouring down her face. "I'm sorry… I…" "For Gott's sake, stop apologizing," the German growled. Then, more softly, he said, "You ca n tell me anything." Tori looked down, ashamed. Her tears were dripping onto Ludwig's hand. "Mr. Russia… I made him angry at me…" she whimpered. "He said I was worthless and ugly and—I don't know why I am crying. He is right, after all." Ludwig's stomach twisted with rage. He hated Ivan for how he treated the Baltic states… How could someone even prentend to think that Tori was worthless and ugly? "Listen, Tori," said Ludwig, his sky blue eyes angry, but earnest. "You shouldn't listen to Ivan. He's nothing but ein Miststuck!" Tori shook her head. "He isn't very nice… But he's right!" she cried. "Anyone who thinks you're anything less than beautiful is a dummkopf," declared Ludwig. "You're the kindest, sweetest, most beautiful girl I've ever met." "R-really?" asked Tori, her face turning bright pink. "Of course," said Ludwig. Tori smiled slightly, still blushing. "Thank you," she whispered, her pretty green eyes sparkling. Ludwig said nothing, but leaned forward and gently kissed her cheek.

It was much later that day when Ludwig walked back home, a smile still on his face. He just couldn't control the happiness he felt. Of course, he was also making plans to murder a certain Russian, but that could wait.


End file.
